


航海中不建议养大猫

by koorimaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru
Summary: *猛獣アテンション
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	航海中不建议养大猫

新世界突发事件惯用开场：没有任何预兆，但早上起来的时候，事情就发生了。

  
所以，没有任何预兆，但早上起来的时候，Zoro就变成了老虎。

  
其实也不算完全准确，Zoro只是长出了老虎耳朵和老虎尾巴，但既然都长出了这两个玩意儿，那应该就是变成老虎了吧？

  
“才没有，”这是来自老虎，不是，Zoro本人的否认，“有老虎会说人话？”Luffy哈哈大笑：“奇怪的老虎！”直接把上一句论证当了耳旁风，Zoro瞬间怒得龇牙：“砍了你啊！”龇牙的同时还拔刀，Chopper吓得直接躲到了Usopp身后，Usopp吓得直接躲到了Franky身后。Robin在一旁捏着下巴，分析得头头是道：“Chopper这么害怕，是出于食草动物对食肉动物恐惧的本能吧？所以果然还是变成了老虎。”

  
Zoro被呛得没话讲，把刀收了起来，好声道：“别怕了Chopper，我不想吃你。”Chopper大出一口气，Usopp腿抖得都快跪下了：“所所所所以你其实是想吃人肉——”“我也不想吃你！你有什么好吃的！”Usopp大叫“你就是想吃人肉Luffy快逃啊”，Luffy满脸疑惑回答“可我是橡胶啊”，Nami用手扶住隐隐发痛的脑袋：“所以果然还是人吧，行了，都别怕了。”Robin看上去有点失望：“可明明看起来就是老虎哦？”

  
Sanji终于在这时候出现了，他刚从厨房回来，拿着两个碗。一个碗里盛的是清酒，一个碗里盛的是牛奶。他把两个碗往Zoro面前一放，一抬下巴：“喏，自己选吧。”

  
Zoro怒得额上青筋猛跳：“卷卷眉你他妈的……你是在看不起我吗！又不是小孩子了！”说着拿起其中一个碗仰头一饮而尽，满足地用舌头舔了圈嘴唇后，颇为豪气地把空碗往厨师面前一扔。然而下一秒Sanji伸手一指：“自己看看你选了什么。”

  
Zoro低头一看，剩下的那个碗里清澈见底的液体在日光下波光粼粼，空了的那个碗里只剩了底部乳白色的一小圈。

  
Robin掩唇一笑：“猫科动物都很喜欢牛奶呢。”众人恍然大悟：“所以果然是老虎啊！”Chopper的思维已经跳到了第三层：“那么以后Zoro要和我一起抢牛奶喝了？”Zoro内心十分尴尬，但仍死撑面子：“不是！我只是拿错了！”于是拿起另一只碗一口闷——然后全给吐了出来。Chopper医者仁心，连忙劝阻：“不可以哦Zoro！猫科动物喝酒会急性肝肾衰竭的！”Zoro现在的脸色已经和肝肾衰竭时没啥两样了。

  
草帽海贼团，从今天开始养老虎。

  
说是养老虎，但其实和养Zoro没什么区别。Zoro每天还是只干那么几件事，训练、睡觉，然后还是训练。只不过现在在一日三餐时，Sanji每一餐都会给Zoro配一杯牛奶，每一餐Zoro都涨红着脸看着那一杯牛奶，每一餐最后他都没有抵抗住自己的天性把牛奶喝完了。

  
两天之后Usopp和Chopper终于确定Zoro并不会吃人和驯鹿了，这才终于又敢去和Zoro一起玩——一起玩的主要内容包括玩他的耳朵和尾巴。Zoro把Usopp轰走了，但会用尾巴逗Chopper玩，一上一下地摆动然后让Chopper追着它玩。别问他怎么学会的控制尾巴，老虎都是天生就会控制尾巴的。然而好景不长，十分钟后Luffy冒着星星眼冲向了他们，Zoro为了一视同仁只能把Luffy和Chopper一起扔出了训练室。

  
除此之外好像也就没有什么不同的地方了。Chopper玩了尾巴之后心满意足，开始彻夜研究让Zoro变回去的方法。其余人的新鲜劲也都先后过了，毕竟在新世界每天都有更新鲜的事情发生，现在就只等Chopper把Zoro变回去了。

  
但Sanji知道，Zoro有所改变的地方当然不止这么一点。

  
事情要从第一天晚上说起，临近零点时他正在厨房收拾东西。门被打开的一瞬间见闻色就令他知道是Zoro来了，男人几步走到他的身后，他本以为会像往常一样被对方抱住，然而在那之前却被咬了一口。

  
咬在脖颈上，不重也不痛，反而有点儿痒痒的。但事出突然，Sanji还是小小地发出一声惊呼：“唔！”Zoro又多咬了几秒，尔后才放开。Sanji下意识地捂住脖子，没好气地瞪了对方一眼：“发什么神经？”Zoro回答地坦坦荡荡：“你挺好咬的。”

  
……这算是什么回答？Sanji错愕得讲不出话，Zoro趁机又在他锁骨上咬了一口。错乱之间Sanji有一种“难道这笨老虎真的要吃掉自己吗”的想法，但如果真是这样的话对方未免又咬得过于轻柔。一个不知从哪里偶然习得的小知识忽然跃然脑中，说猫科动物经常用咬一口的方式吸引人的注意力，让人来理理他们。这实在是过于好笑可爱，以至于Sanji直接笑出了声，他挠挠Zoro的绿脑袋：“你是在用这种方法吸引我的注意力吗？”

  
Zoro闻声蹙起眉，瘪着嘴回答：“……不，只是你很好咬。”这不够可爱，Sanji觉得还是相信自己的判断比较好。看来这家伙变得比大伙儿所想的还要更像老虎，那还有别的症状吗？这般想着Sanji用手搓揉了几下对方的耳朵——虎耳朵——那尖尖的耳朵一下子飞快翕动起来。

  
Zoro发现了这不由自主的反应，恼怒地“啧”了一声。哦，这个好玩！Sanji愈发猖狂，哂笑着把手伸向Zoro的下巴，在Zoro发出警告之前开始大挠特挠并从嘴里发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。Zoro上一秒还怒发冲冠，下一秒立刻闭上眼伸出下巴，享受得背脊都舒展开了。Sanji没料到这招这么管用，一瞬间简直心花怒放：天啊，这完全就是只大猫咪！

  
但他实在是小看了剑士的自控力，没几秒Zoro就找回了自我（指人类的部分），怒而握住Sanji作恶的手。Sanji企图挣脱，但接着Zoro立马把他搂进怀里，用吻封住他的动作。算了，这还是他们今天的第一个吻，他确实也有点儿想亲Zoro了。熟悉的气息在鼻间绽开，然而唇舌相触的一瞬间Sanji骤然汗毛乍起：不是吧，怎么偏偏这里也虎化了？

  
热知识：老虎的舌苔上有倒刺。虽然他的这只老虎没有那么锋利那么夸张，只有小小软软的一层，但杀伤力直接成指数增长。只被这老虎舌头舔了两下上颚Sanji便觉得浑身跟抽了骨头似的发软，站都站不住了。这样下去可不太妙，但他实在是挣不开。五分钟后他终于被放开了，那舌头又开始转而舔向他的耳垂。很糟糕，有点害怕，但还挺期待的。在理智飞走之前Sanji说出了那句雷打不动的话：“要做的话你就先去洗澡。”

  
这是他们约定的最后底线，往日里Zoro倒也能“屈尊纡贵”一下。然而今日Zoro听了这话，脸色变了又变，最后放开了Sanji，就这么走了。

  
简直是不可思议，Sanji如是想到。但他反正没所谓——实际情况是，他不可能承认自己有点失落的。继续收拾厨房的时候他忽然想到，该不会是因为那里也虎化了吧？那他还真得感谢一下Zoro了，虽然他并不觉得这颗白痴绿藻能这么考虑周到。

  
于是就继续这么养下去。喜欢咬人、耳朵怕痒、爱被挠下巴和肚子，但总体来说是只好老虎。而关于第一天夜晚的谜团，要到三天之后才揭晓。

  
三天后，男生宿舍开洗澡大会。这个惯例非常重要，因为这是为数不多的能让Zoro和Luffy这两个臭味制造机强行入浴的机会，即便邋遢如这两人也是不会拒绝参与的。男人们陆续到位，Luffy脱了衣服直接冲进浴池开始和Usopp打水仗。Sanji把衣服细细叠好之后，却发现Zoro还没开始脱衣服。

  
他皱起眉头：“你磨蹭什么呢？”Zoro嘴撇得更厉害了，Sanji愈发不解，张口就是嘲讽：“别扭扭捏捏的行不行，该不会你是怕被看到尾巴……啊。”福至心灵往往就在一瞬，他刚刚想起一个重要知识：猫科怕水。

  
原来这才是不肯洗澡的真正原因，Sanji离不给面子地大笑出声就差那么一丁丁丁点。Zoro看他的表情就知道这人明白了，赶忙威胁：“说出去就砍了你！”尽管这威胁中带着一点尴尬，但Sanji还是决定给个面子。他深吸一口气：“绿藻虎别怕哦，我会保护你，你不会被淹死的！”真诚中带着一份温柔，温柔中带着一份嚣张。Zoro额上青筋又开始跳了，但到底是叹了口气，开始脱衣服。刚把衣服脱下，便收获一个吻。“这不是很勇敢嘛。”厨师眨眨他海蓝色的眼睛，Zoro决定因为刚才那个吻而原谅他欠打的语气。

  
洗澡过程异常艰难，虽然Zoro确实不爱洗澡，但这绝对是他这辈子洗得最艰难的一个澡。他最多只接受坐在一旁用花洒淋浴，坚决不接近浴池一步。就这样还基本上是依靠他修炼得炉火纯青的意志力撑下来的，以及Sanji一直在他的身旁。

  
十分钟后Zoro的意志力终于到了极限——事后想起来他觉得自己果然还是太弱了——而离开了澡堂。Sanji跟着他一起走了出去，这或许是他在澡堂待得最短的一次，Zoro可是知道这家伙每次都恨不得在澡堂待一个小时以上。在更衣室的时候Zoro想也没想就开始甩头，就像老虎用甩毛的方式弄干自己那样。Sanji在心里先笑话了一把，继而用毛巾罩住对方的脑袋：“我来帮你吧。”

  
在被擦头发的时候Zoro试图数出这几日以来究竟让臭厨子白白笑话了几次，结果自己把自己都能数晕了。又不能喝酒，又害怕洗澡，完了还要被臭厨子笑话，虎化这事儿对他来说可是没一点好处。想到这儿他的眉头拧得比麻绳还紧：“得赶紧变回去。”“嗯，我也这么觉得。”  
Zoro有些惊讶，他还以为这家伙应该还没寻够他的乐子。似乎是感受到他的疑惑，Sanji抬眸一笑。他就挂着这样的坏笑，凑近Zoro的耳边：“——我听说，老虎每次只有一分钟左右呢。”

  
短短一句话如地雷一般在Zoro耳边轰炸开来，他当机立断：看来在变回去之前，他还有不得不做的事情。

  
-FIN.-


End file.
